Terrorsaur And His Hellfire
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Terrorsaur captures Airazor and the Predacons have her as a hostage, but what happens when he realizes he feels more than just hatred and vindictiveness toward her? "Hellfire" from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame" is parodied in this fic.


Hello, all! After reading a few of the Airazor/Terrorsaur fics on this site, I decided to make one of my own. In this fic, Airazor is captured by the Predacons and Terrorsaur, surprisingly, starts to feel more than just hatred for her, and the way he copes with it is quite intense.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place in the middle of Season 3 with the following notable differences. Dinobot has not died, and neither have Scorponok or Tigatron, and obviously not Terrorsaur or Airazor. Additionally, the likes of Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Scorponok and Terrorsaur are in their original Beast Wars forms despite this being in Season 3. Other than that, all else is exactly as it was in Season 3 of Beast Wars. And since this fic also takes place prior to "Crossing The Rubicon", Blackarachnia is thus in her original, black and gold form.

The song Terrorsaur sings is spun off from "Hellfire" from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame". I did a fic similar to this with Road Rovers involving Blitz and Colleen, so why not one involving Terrorsaur and Airazor with Beast Wars? Especially since the movie in question came out in 1996, the same year Beast Wars made its debut and both Terrorsaur and Airazor, albeit in different episodes far apart, first appeared(Beast Wars Part 1 and The Spark, respectively).

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Beast Wars: Transformers franchise. And I don't own the "Hellfire" song, either, because that belongs to Disney.

Terrorsaur And His Hellfire

Something very unexpected was happening with Terrorsaur right now. What, exactly, you ask? There had been a battle between the Maximals and the Predacons. Both had managed to deal a lot of damage to the other side, but Airazor in particular was really on fire. She, after a lot of dodging blasts and landing her own shots, was able to blast down Waspinator, Quickstrike, Tarantulus and Inferno, but Terrorsaur managed to fly up behind her and shoot her in the back with both his pistol, his two shoulder cannons and his eye beams.

As such, Airazor went down, and Megatron, Scorponok, Rampage and Transmetal 2 Dinobot used the shock the Maximals felt from what had suddenly happened to blast them down and see to it the Predacons would make clean their getaway. Additionally, Terrorsaur picked up the unconscious Airazor and flew off with her in his hands, deciding he would take her captive to the Predacon base, especially given how he wanted his revenge on her for tearing him to pieces to be more than JUST a simple nasty mauling from various blasts.

After Airazor regained consciousness and saw she was trapped in a special containment chamber in the Predacon base, Terrorsaur gloated to her about how he'd taken her down and the fact the Predacons would decide her final fate. While they were all quite thrilled, especially due to how the Predacons Airazor had nailed were now repaired via the Restoration Chamber, there was, as mentioned, something quite unexpected going on with Terrorsaur at the moment. And it was shown when Megatron said: "Well, Airazor, you certainly are in a very undesirable spot. Yesssssss. Not only did we manage to escape before your fellow Maximals could take us down or try to save you, even the tiger you're so infatuated with and vice versa, but you won't be able to escape the containment chamber I had Terrorsaur put you in after he blasted you down out of the sky. Noooooo." "It's just a matter of how we decide your fate, feathers." Rampage added on.

"Either we kill you, reprogram you as a Predacon or keep you as our captive as a warning to all who would dare oppose us!" Tarantulus sneered. He then went into one of his well known fits of maniacal laughter. Scorponok then added, pointing a pincer to Airazor as he did so: "And that's the BEST set of possible fates you can hope for." "You can't break me, Predacons." said Airazor. "I will never become one of you, and I refuse to set an example to anyone for you. If I am seen, I will simply say that I haven't given up hope, and neither should they. And if you are going to destroy me, then just do it. I won't beg for my life, nor plead for mercy. I refuse to give any of you Predacon lowlifes the slagging satisfaction." All of the Predacons opened their eyes extremely wide in shock at hearing such insolent, defiant things out of Airazor's mouth even in a position like her current one.

And that's where the unexpected thing with Terrorsaur comes in, because where all of the other Predacons were speechless with shock and disbelief from what she'd just said, Terrorsaur was unable to stop himself from saying: "What a woman…" Everyone's eyes immediately shot to Terrorsaur, and Megatron said: "What did you say, Terrorsaur?" "Oh, I meant what a woman she is to be stupid enough to defy the Predacon way even as trapped and helpless as she is. I did not mean it as a compliment or admiration." Terrorsaur replied. "I see. Make sure you do not think what I initially thought you were saying with those words." Megatron warned him.

Terrorsaur nodded, and then said: "By the way, since I really wanna pay Airazor back for tearing me to shreds, but can't until we've decided what to do with her, I think I'd just like to go to my bunk for some privacy for a while. I mean, let's face it, I just can't stand to look at her unless she's scrap and in pieces." "Very well." Megatron replied. "But when we've decided what must be done with the bird Maximal, you are to come out and help us with it, whatever we choose it to be. Yesssss. Is that clear?" "It is." Terrorsaur responded, then he transformed to his beast mode and flew to where his bunk was.

Little did any of the Predacons know, however, that despite thinking that Airazor would not be rescued and that there was nothing the Maximals could do to help or save her, the Maximals were already on their way to rescue Airazor, and had a very well organized and subtle plan to get it done. But more of that later. Additionally, the Predacons did not know that when Terrorsaur said: "What a woman…" about Airazor, he had lied about why he said it. The real reason he said it was because, when he'd taken Airazor down, he'd felt something about her he never had before to go with his enmity. Yes, he still hated her and vice versa, especially since he got torn to pieces by her in their first encounter, but he also was feeling something about her he did not expect, nor did he think was a good feeling to have about her.

And that was the unexpected thing with him, because when Terrorsaur took Airazor out and chose to bring her to the base of the Predacons, it was not just so they could hold her captive and he could possibly pay her back. It was also because his blasting her down made him come to realize he was, in spite of everything, starting to get uncontrollably, undeniably and irrevocably ATTRACTED to Airazor. He was starting to lust after her, however much he did not want to admit it, and he could not ignore such a fact even though he didn't want it to be true. Why he was feeling this way about her, or why he had before, if this was the case, he had no slagging idea.

All he did know was that this was not good, he did not want it to be true and Megatron would never allow it, plus that it would never work anyway. Which was the real reason he had needed privacy. He wanted to sort things out with himself and deal with this new, awkward inner conflict of a problem he was suddenly facing. After flying into his bunk, Terrorsaur transformed to robot mode, landed on his feet and then some Latin music began playing in the background. It went like this: "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti(I confess to God almighty)Beatae Mariae semper Virgini(To blessed Mary ever Virgin)Beato Michaeli archangelo(To the blessed archangel Michael)Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)."

Terrorsaur, after looking to the sky and envisioning the soul of his long deceased ancestor Starscream, the Decepticon air commander he was descended from, began to sing subsequently: "My ancestor, Starscream, you know I'm a great Predacon. Of my talent I am justly proud." The Latin singing which was being done all around Terrorsaur kept itself going with: "Et tibit Pater(And to you, Father)!"

Terrorsaur sang on with: "My ancestor, Starscream, you know I'm so much better than any Maximal or Predacon crowd!" The Latin singing Terrorsaur was accompanied by then changed to: "Quia peccavi nimis(That I have sinned)!"

Terrorsaur let out in song: "Then tell me, oh Starscream, why I see her dancing there! Why her falcon eyes still scorch my spark!" The Latin singing in back of Terrorsaur kept up with: "Cogitatione(In thought)!" Terrorsaur kept singing with: "I feel her, I see her! The sun caught in her brown feathers is blazing in me throughout every mark!"

The Latin singing in the background continued with: "Verbo et opere (In word and deed)!" As fire seemed to explode and go up in front of him, Terrorsaur jumped back and sang: "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my heart! This burning desire for the Maximal bird!"

Just then, Decepticons galore appeared around Terrorsaur, and though they were not there in reality, he was seeing them because of delusion and hallucination. After they appeared around him, Terrorsaur would shriek out: "It's not my fault!" They proceeded to sing in Latin: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Terrorsaur shrieked: "I'm not to blame!" The Decepticons Terrorsaur was seeing even though they weren't there sang in Latin: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" But Terrorsaur screamed: "It's the Maximal girl! The witch who sent this flame!" But the Decepticon hallucinations just sang the Latin words of: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!"

Terrorsaur then screeched: "It's not my fault…" The Decepticon mirages sang their Latin words: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" and Terrorsaur continued with a yell: "…if in a word…" After the Decepticons he was deludingly seeing sang in Latin: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" a finisher to his sentence was not spoken, but sung, by Terrorsaur in the form of: "…the devil came to me in the form of a bird!" The Latin singing by the Decepticon delusions once again repeated: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!"

Terrrosaur then saw via hallucination a fire falcon who turned into a fire Airazor in robot mode with devil horns and a devil tail, as well as a devil's pitchfork, with plenty of flames all around her, blazing like mad. The pterodactyl Predacon sang out very loudly: "Protect me, Great Starscream! Don't let this siren cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my circuitry! Kill Airazor off good! And let her taste the flames of the pit!" The fiery devil Airazor disappeared as it seemed to scream and burn up, then Terrorsaur sang out: "Or else make her a girl who's just for me!" As he sang the last part, an Airazor-shaped mass of spiritual energy and mist appeared and hugged Terrorsaur, while he hugged it back, but then it disappeared completely and he was embracing nothing but thin air.

Suddenly, Terrorsaur heard knocking on the door to his bunk. Actually, it sounded more like clanging, but either way, he spun around to see Scorponok opening the door. "Terrorsaur!" Scorponok said. "The Maximal has somehow managed to escape!" "What?" Terrorsaur let out in a screeching exclamation. "We've searched everywhere!" Scorponok said. "She's nowhere in the Predacon base! Not even Tarantulus can track her! She's gone!" "But how?" Terrorsaur said in confusion and panic. "I saw to it that…" But then he paused, looked at Scorponok with a mean glare and said: "Never mind. Get the slag outta my bunk, you overgrown idiot."

As Scorponok closed Terrorsaur's door and drove his floating platform off away from the bunk, Terrorsaur turned around and snarled: "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to blast apart this entire slagging planet!" He then looked up to the sky and threw his arms above his head, a split second later singing: "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, falcon, it's your turn! Choose me or our fire!" He pointed down to the lava that was flowing below his bunk and continued to sing: "Be mine or you will burn!"

After Terrorsaur dropped his arms out, more Latin was sung in the background: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." Terrorsaur would sing: "Fate have mercy on her." The Latin words sang a repeat: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)." Terrorsaur then sang: "Fate have mercy on me." One last time, the Latin song occurred: "Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)" Finally, after he turned around, Terrorsaur sang: "But she will be mine, or she will burn!" He dropped to his knees and threw his arms in the air, continuing singing the last word of his song in an elongated form until he dropped from passing out.

Later on, when Terrorsaur came to and joined his fellow Predacons in trying to find where Airazor was, they got into a battle with the Maximals. And as it turned out, Airazor had been rescued by her true love, Tigatron, and put into stasis lock to recover after the Maximals put their plan into action. Said plan was that Rattrap would dig into the ground and, with the help of his comrades and their tracking, dig a tunnel all the way to where the bottom of Airazor's containment chamber was.

He managed it, leading Airazor quietly through the tunnel via both of them crawling as soon as they could tell the Predacons were not looking, and they ended up on the other side of the tunnel with all the other Maximals. Then Rhinox used a special invention of his to fill the tunnel back up with dirt the invention in question having been fetched for him by Silverbolt, who was told by Optimus to fly back to the base and get it, which he complied to.

Needless to say, their plan worked like a charm, and this was when Terrorsaur was in the middle of his song and the Predacons later discovered Airazor was gone. Now, Airazor was in her CR chamber in the Maximal base and recovering, and Tigatron was once more out with the Maximals and in battle, the two having kissed each other just before the door to her chamber was closed.

And where all of the other Predacons got taken down hard by a Maximal each, though Tigatron took down more than one Predacon, since there was one less Maximal in this particular fight for obvious reasons, Terrorsaur got taken down by the only other female Maximal on the team, who was also his former comrade. Blackarachnia.

After she used her spider leg machine guns, webs, skills and explosive blasters to rip her former teammate to pieces, Terrorsaur, just as he fell apart, yelled out: "I can't slagging believe this! Not only have I now been torn to pieces by TWO women, but I've also been trashed by both of my former fellow Predacons who are now Maximals! First Dinobot, and now you, Blackarachnia!"

Just as his pieces fell on the ground, Blackarachnia replied: "What can I say, old comrade of mine? Send a traitor to trash a traitor. And won't Tigatron be pleased when he learns that the one who was going to make Airazor his love by forcing her from her true love got trashed by a former foe of his in just the way Airazor trashed him previously? And consider this payback for all those times you'd grind my gears with your antics and screeching too, Terrorsaur!" She did a firm kick to his head on the ground and it sailed out of sight like a soccer ball.

Terrorsaur just couldn't believe how this day, which initially was a shining moment of glory for him in which he was kicking skid and was the center of everything, was now utterly unraveling and going as uphill for the Maximals as it was going downhill for him and all of his fellow Predacons. "And the worst part is I'll never get Airazor as my girl, nor get my revenge on her for tearing me to pieces, either!" Terrorsaur thought as his head flew through the air. "Why me? Why always me?"

THE END

So, what did you think? Please rate and review, especially you Terrorsaur and/or Airazor fans!


End file.
